Satiríase
by PCSP-Uzumaki
Summary: Itachi, Naruto e Sasuke vivem em um namoro a três há pouco mais de dois anos e são felizes juntos, mas algo está deixando Sasuke cada vez mais distante dos seus outros dois amantes. Preocupados, Naruto e Itachi tentam encontrar uma solução para esse problema, até que Naruto tem a ideia genial de comprar algo que pode resolver tudo... ou destruir o realcionamento de uma vez. *Lemon*


******Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, lemon, threesome.

* * *

**Sinopse completa: **Itachi, Naruto e Sasuke vivem em um namoro a três há pouco mais de dois anos e são felizes juntos, mas algo está deixando Sasuke cada vez mais distante dos seus outros dois amantes. Preocupados, Naruto e Itachi tentam encontrar uma solução para esse problema, até que Naruto tem a ideia genial de comprar algo que pode resolver tudo... ou destruir o relacionamento de uma vez.

* Itachi x Sasuke x Naruto * Threesome * Lemon * One-shot *

* * *

**N/A:** Eeeee! /o/ Oneshot nova, threesome, em comemoração aos 100 curtis da minha fanpage do facebook! s2

Fico muito feliz com o apoio de vocês e resolvi retribuir de alguma forma! Espero que gostem!

Por favor, me digam o que acharam da fanfic, porque é a primeira vez que escrevo um threesome e também costumo ter muita dificuldade em escrever em narrativas de primeira pessoa. Estou ansiosa e preocupada, por isso quero saber opiniões dos leitores. Me deixem reviews, sim? Vou ficar muito feliz!

Até a próxima!

**Obs:** Fanfic não betada, perdoem erros...

* * *

**SATIRÍASE**

_Nunca me disseram que seria fácil; mas também nunca afirmaram que seria impossível! _– era tudo que eu conseguia pensar ao abrir os olhos e grunhir com a claridade intensa daquela manhã de verão.

Não, espera, eu tenho que ser justo aqui: uma pessoa me alertou.

Kisame ficou com uma cara de pavor que perdurou por uma hora quando eu finalmente revelei a notícia para os meus amigos íntimos ao iniciar oficialmente o meu relacionamento atual, há pouco mais de dois anos. Isso que Kisame já sabia dos meus sentimentos muito antes de eu admiti-los, por isso me senti forçado a questionar o porquê da cara de espanto.

_ Não estou surpreso, só estou preocupado porque não vai ser fácil. – ele respondeu, tomando um gole longo de sua cerveja e tentando relaxar diante do meu olhar – Os dois são pessoas difíceis e a pressão social será grande, vocês terão desafios imensos para enfrentar. Eu só não quero que você saia machucado dessa história, Itachi. Paixão não resolve todos os problemas do mundo e eu temo que talvez não seja o suficiente pra que dê certo entre vocês.

Hn, como se eu não soubesse disso. Só que no dia em que ele me falou isso, eu achei que era exagero. Claro, imaginei que a sociedade não fosse tornar as coisas fáceis, mas a paixão intensa que eu sentia pelos dois me fazia ter absoluta certeza de que conseguiríamos superar essa pressão, juntos.

Oh... o romantismo barato. Mas Kisame estava certo, o romance não põe a mesa.

Não me levem a mal, eu amo meus parceiros e isso não é mais uma simples paixão. Sim, "parceiros", no masculino e no plural - eu tenho dois. Vamos, faça a cara de espanto, estou acostumado! Quer ver como consigo tornar tudo ainda mais assustador pra você? Um deles é meu irmão. Viu? Nunca falha, nunca falha...

A situação foi muito mais assustadora para nós três do que para você, mero expectador. Não foi fácil perceber a atração, definitivamente foi muito pior correr dos dois durante todo o meu período de negação. Eu lutei contra isso, me envolvi com o trabalho, até estava pensando em largar tudo e virar padre! Só que Kisame sempre dizia que eu ia entrar em combustão espontânea caso colocasse os pés em uma igreja, então resolvi desistir dessa ideia e...

De qualquer forma, voltemos ao meu problema:

Naruto Uzumaki era melhor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha, meu irmão, desde o ensino fundamental. Os dois não passavam de pirralhos briguentos quando eu já estava na adolescência, adquirindo minhas preferências sexuais e primeiros parceiros de cama. Tudo era mais normal naquele tempo, apesar de que eu trocava qualquer noite de sexo e festa para ficar jogando vídeo-game com Naruto e Sasuke. Nós criamos uma espécie de círculo de amizades juntos e o fato de nossas famílias serem amigas de longa data só contribuía para aquela aproximação. Era simples, saudável e perfeito.

Até Naruto começar a namorar com Sakura Haruno.

Ele já tinha uns quinze anos na época, tal qual Sasuke, e eu estava no fim de minha adolescência, me preparando para iniciar a faculdade e assumir as novas responsabilidades que o fato de ser um Uchiha adulto geravam. O namoro de Naruto e a minha preparação para o vestibular atingiram Sasuke diretamente; ele não gostou nada de ser deixado para segundo plano. Seu rendimento escolar caiu, seu humor ficou imprestável, suas amizades mudaram... Foi um período de revolta, revolta _mesmo_, do tipo que nem eu nem Naruto tivemos em nossas adolescências.

Já ouviram a expressão "sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll"? Sasuke foi a personificação desse estilo de vida, Iggy Pop ficaria de cabelo em pé com as loucuras diárias que Sasuke fazia. E, pra complicar ainda mais, foi mais ou menos naquela época que Sasuke me beijou pela primeira vez e afirmou ser completamente apaixonado por mim; nem preciso dizer que meu mundo virou de ponta cabeça com aquele simples gesto.

Eu não podia censurar Sasuke, ele já estava passando por grandes problemas emocionais e uma rejeição deixaria tudo ainda pior, mas nos éramos irmãos! Irmãos de sangue, de mesmo pai e mesma mãe, e pra ajudar ainda somos muito parecidos fisicamente! Onde Sasuke estava com a cabeça? Certamente isso fora o resultado de muita bebida e droga, ou ao menos era o que eu afirmava para mim mesmo enquanto Sasuke escalava acima de meu corpo, tentando me prender na cama de solteiro do meu quarto.

Só que eu também não sou nenhum santo missionário da família e os hormônios do fim da adolescência não tinham diminuído por completo... Se eu cedi? Que pergunta idiota, você por um acaso já _olhou_ pro Sasuke? É claro que eu cedi, não tinha como não ceder! E foi muito bom.

Ok, foi bom _pra caralho_, satisfeito? Prossigamos.

No dia seguinte me mudei para a cidade onde iniciaria meu curso superior, sem me despedir de Sasuke. Claro, fui covarde e apenas me limitei a rezar para que Sasuke estivesse tão bêbado que sequer se lembraria da loucura que fizemos (como se todas as evidências não deixassem claro o que fizemos, tsk.. esperma não simplesmente "evapora", entende?). Na época ele fingiu que realmente não se lembrava, apesar de anos depois me confessar que sim, se lembrava daquele momento todo santo segundo que olhava para mim.

Com a minha distância, as coisas foram se ajeitando novamente. Naruto terminou o namoro com Sakura (céus, porque mesmo ele iniciou aquele namoro falido? Nem consigo me lembrar), se reaproximou de Sasuke (o que foi bem difícil, visto o número de ligações raivosa que o Uzumaki fazia para mim durante alguns vários meses de tentativa) e, surpreendentemente, o "Sasuke-punk-rock-anarquia" morreu e um romance com Naruto se iniciou nessa nova fase.

Mantiveram tudo escondido da família, óbvio, mas me confessaram em uma chamada de vídeo no skype. Ok, na verdade eu fiz uma chamada para Sasuke, ele tinha o comando de "atender automaticamente" instalado e eu presenciei um momento bastante... hum... íntimo dos dois. Não tiveram como negar, não com o número grande de printscreens que eu tirei.

Que olhar de censura é esse? Você acha o que? Sasuke ainda é meu irmão, claro que um dos meus passatempos favoritos é encontrar material para chantagem! E mesmo que eu não os utilizasse para esse fim, essa pasta de imagens acabou se tornando a mais maravilhosa do meu computador. E não, eu não vou dividir o meu material com ninguém, nem pense em pedir!

Mas veja bem, foi tudo uma grande piada no início: Naruto e Sasuke iniciavam um romance, brigavam, Naruto ligava pra mim e chorava no telefone até que eu intervir na relação dos dois e eles jurarem que nunca mais brigariam. Era sempre assim, eu me divertia em ser o "guru sentimental" do casal e estava feliz em constatar que aquela declaração passada de Sasuke nada mais era do que o álcool falando mais alto (ao menos era o que eu imaginava na época).

Tudo ia ficar bem, se não fosse pela noite que Naruto entrou em meu apartamento com os olhos vermelhos e os punhos sangrando de uma briga bem, bem, _bem_ violenta com Sasuke.

O que aconteceu foi um desastre. Sasuke abriu o jogo para Naruto, dizendo estar apaixonado tanto por ele quanto por mim e afirmou que não conseguia mais viver daquela forma. Queria que Naruto compreendesse, mas não apenas isso: queria que ele o ajudasse a tentar fazer com que eu desse uma chance para os dois. Em outras palavras, ele queria iniciar um relacionamento a três, com o consentimento de ambas as partes, e queria que Naruto também tentasse me seduzir.

Nem preciso dizer que Naruto se sentiu ultrajado com esse pedido, espancou Sasuke e fugiu para o meu apartamento, não é? Sasuke tem esse efeito em Naruto, chega a ser previsível.

Nós três morávamos sozinhos na capital àquela época; Sasuke e Naruto eram colegas de apartamento e estavam na faculdade, eu já estava formado e instalava uma filial da Corporação Uchiha neste local. Naruto não tinha onde ficar depois da briga com Sasuke, por isso eu o acolhi até que conseguisse juntar seus pertences, sua dignidade (ele entrou em uma fossa assustadora naquele ano) e alugasse um novo apartamento.

Sasuke começou a circular com mais frequência na minha casa, tentando reatar com Naruto, mas sendo orgulhoso o suficiente em não me confessar o verdadeiro porque da briga dos dois. Ele não sabia que eu já estava a par da situação, então eu optei por ficar na minha... Estava crente que era mais uma fase confusa de Sasuke e que logo iria passar. Aborrescência fora de época, loucura, possessão demoníaca... só podia ser algo passageiro!

Mas não foi só uma fase.

Não convém explicar como tudo aconteceu. Céus, nem eu tenho certeza de como tudo aconteceu. O fato é que foram três anos de briga entre nós três, desespero, retomadas da relação dos dois, términos e choradeiras. Em meio a tudo isso eu comecei a verdadeiramente me sentir atraído, tanto por Sasuke (algo que eu sempre fui, mas me recusava a confessar) quanto por Naruto. Comecei a pensar nesta perspectiva de ter uma relação a três e parei de me envolver com outras pessoas; ninguém mais me interessava sexualmente fora Naruto e Sasuke. Kisame praticamente jogava pretendentes no meu colo pra tentar me ajudar, mas nada funcionava.

Em meio ao meu processo de aceitação, Sasuke ainda tinha rompantes de bebedeira seguidos de intensas declarações de amor e Naruto, por sua vez, tinha muita dificuldade de lidar com seu ciúme. Para o loiro, conviver com aqueles sentimentos foi ainda mais difícil do que para mim e para Sasuke, visto que Naruto tinha uma natureza monogâmica bem enraizada.

Mas a paixão que Naruto nutria por Sasuke é tão grande que ele optou por tentar. Um dia, enquanto Sasuke estava na aula, Naruto foi até minha casa e, com certa relutância, me beijou. Inicialmente ele pareceu chocado com o que acabara de fazer, mas eu não permiti que ele fugisse do problema e o obriguei a me ouvir.

Conversamos muito e chegamos a seguinte conclusão: por amar Sasuke, tentaríamos. Naquele dia, por Sasuke, nós transamos. Aham, foi por Sasuke, tá bom... Não sei o que Naruto sentiu, mas pra mim certamente não foi apenas "pelo Sasuke". Naruto até podia se sentir confortável em pensar dessa forma, mas eu não vou negar que o ato em si foi tão bom quanto dormir com Sasuke naquela época de rebeldia.

Era diferente, mas nem por isso menos intenso. Sasuke e Naruto se completavam como seres humanos, ao menos pra mim, e naquele dia eu percebi que não havia mais como fugir, eu desejava os dois – juntos e _comigo_ – de um jeito nada cristão. E se eu já estava condenado ao inferno mesmo, iria vivenciar o meu céu particular antes do castigo.

No dia seguinte fomos buscar Sasuke na faculdade. O levamos para tomar um café e dar a notícia de que tentaríamos fazer esse tipo de relação estranha funcionar. Eu já estava completamente apaixonado aquela altura do campeonato, Naruto ainda tinha receios e certamente não era apaixonado por mim (apesar de ter demonstrado na cama que nós tínhamos uma grande atração física) e Sasuke...

Sasuke chorou de emoção - e isso quer dizer algo grande, acredite. Meu irmão tem uma tendência a ser o mais emotivo de nós três, mas mesmo assim esconde toda essa confusão de sentimentos para não mostrar fraqueza. Fora as declarações de amor regadas pelo whiskey e vodka, Sasuke costumava guardar todo o resto para si. Vê-lo chorar de felicidade certamente me deu certeza de que faríamos tudo funcionar.

Acho que posso dizer que fui a pessoa mais feliz do mundo naquele dia.

Não foi algo maravilhoso no início, ou altamente sexual e pornográfico como você pode imaginar. Era estranho, difícil de conciliar, complicado e desconfortável – não estou falando apenas do sexo, mas certamente essas qualificações também se referem a atividade na cama. Se já é difícil fazer um relacionamento funcionar quando só há duas pessoas envolvidas, imagina com mais uma pessoa? Era um caos, mas nós três estávamos muito dispostos a continuar tentando.

Até que tudo começou a dar certo. Sim, milagrosamente começou a dar certo!

Como qualquer relacionamento, tínhamos regras. Seja nas atividades de casa (Sasuke e Naruto se mudaram para o meu apartamento no terceiro mês de relação), no pagamento de contas, ou até mesmo em nossos momentos carnais. Não era "oba oba" puro, não era uma relação de uma noite só, para durar a longo prazo sacrifícios precisavam acontecer de todos os lados.

As regras consistiam no seguinte: Eu pagava 70% das contas, enquanto Sasuke e Naruto dividiam os 30% restantes com o salário de estudante; festas estudantis eram proibidas no apartamento (Naruto odiava essa parte); para os nossos pais, Sasuke e Naruto eram um casal (o que, por si só, já quase causou o apocalipse) e eu apenas dividia o apartamento com os dois; para nossos conhecidos e colegas de trabalho, Naruto era meu parceiro e do Sasuke também, mas eles não sabiam do meu envolvimento com o meu irmão, apenas os amigos mais próximos sabiam realmente como funcionava nossa relação; e a regra mais importante, e que inicialmente podia parecer a mais simples: sempre fazíamos sexo juntos, sexo "em duplas" não eram permitido – mesmo que um de nós estivesse indisposto, ao menos deveríamos estar no mesmo quarto quando isso acontecia.

Parece um paraíso pra quem está vendo de fora, não é mesmo? Eu também achei que seria. Achei que mesmo que tivéssemos problemas nas outras partes da relação, o sexo compensaria. Afinal, tem coisa melhor do que sexo com duas pessoas com quem você possui uma química indiscutivelmente grande? Porque depois que nós compreendemos nossa química, posso afirmar que nossa vida sexual foi de dar inveja a qualquer casal do planeta.

Mal eu sabia que Kisame estava certo... não era tão fácil quanto eu imaginava.

_ Naruto. – eu murmurei baixinho, cobrindo o rosto com o antebraço, ainda fugindo dos raios solares que irritavam minha retina.

_ Hum? – ele respondeu, grogue de sono, se virando na cama e aproveitando o momento para me abraçar, enfiando seu pescoço na dobra do meu pescoço.

_ Sasuke, por acaso, dormiu com a gente?

_ Eu não percebi. Acho que não. – ele respondeu, ainda sonolento, tentando voltar a dormir. Suspirando fundo, abracei meu namorado loiro, fazendo carinho em sua nuca e cutucando-o para que não voltasse a dormir.

Quem imaginaria que Sasuke, o que mais lutou para que nós três acabássemos juntos, nos traria tantos problemas? Por que diabos ele estava agindo assim a essa altura do campeonato?

Ok, ok, eu explico:

Depois de toda estranheza inicial, o primeiro ano de namoro se mostrou incrível; o sexo era tão sensacional que eu não conseguia imaginar como vivi minha vida até os 25 anos sem aqueles dois no meu colchão todas as noites. Sasuke era um namorado muito carinhoso (a sua maneira orgulhosa de ser) e conseguia dar atenção tanto pra mim quanto pra Naruto. Ele estava feliz conosco por termos dado aquela chance a uma relação a três e nos tratava muito bem.

Eu e Naruto, apesar de nos conhecermos desde o dia que Naruto e Sasuke se conheceram, não tínhamos o mesmo nível de intimidade, portanto tínhamos certa dificuldade em nos relacionar como namorados. Enquanto Sasuke já tinha grande intimidade com Naruto pelos anos de namoro conturbado que apenas eles dividiram e também já possuía certa intimidade comigo por ser meu irmão. Mas eu e Naruto certamente não tínhamos a mesma intimidade...

Nós estávamos nos redescobrindo, reformulando nossa relação. Antes de toda essa confusão, Naruto era apenas o meu amigo; apesar de nossa atração sexual, não era como se eu estivesse acostumado a ficar de cueca no mesmo cômodo que Naruto, e vice-versa. Intimidade não se adquire de uma hora pra outra, entende?

Mas depois de meses e muito esforço, eu podia dizer que sentia o mesmo nível de intimidade com os dois e Naruto também já estava bem mais a vontade comigo. Enquanto antes era sempre Sasuke quem dormia no meio de nossa cama de casal, hoje nós três alternávamos essa posição. Naruto também tinha menos vergonha de tentar me agradar, como cozinhar o que eu gosto de comer ou me ajudar a dar o nó da gravata; antes, ele fazia esse tipo de coisa apenas com Sasuke. Até ficava no mesmo cômodo que eu quando estava me arrumando pra trabalhar! Enfim, essas pequenas coisas tronaram nosso relacionamento muito mais natural, como tinha que ser, e eu estava muitíssimo satisfeito.

Só que Sasuke escolheu aquele momento pra pirar!

Ele andava tão estranho nos últimos seis meses que eu e Naruto nem sabíamos mais o que podíamos fazer pra agradar o nosso Uchiha emotivo... Por que Sasuke tinha que ser uma pessoa tão difícil?

_ Ele disse que ia trabalhar até tarde na monografia, não disse? – Naruto questionou depois do meu longo silêncio – Vai ver ele dormiu no escritório.

_ Eu não acho que seja tão complicado andar dez passos do escritório até o quarto pra dormir conosco.

Minha resposta soou um pouco dura, mas não era com Naruto que eu estava irritado. Eu detestava passar por essa situação, isso já estava me tirando do sério e esgotando a minha paciência. E olha que eu certamente sou o mais paciente dos três.

Naruto ainda não estava no fim do curso, mas Sasuke já estava em ano de monografia, visto que adiantou muitas matérias para completar a universidade em tempo recorde, a fim de se tornar apto a dirigir a Corporação Uchiha ao meu lado. Nosso pai ficou feliz com os esforços de Sasuke, até parou de aporrinhá-lo por causa da relação que tinha com Naruto (e só Deus sabe o medo que eu tenho de nosso pai descobrir em que tipo de relacionamento nós realmente vivemos).

A princípio nós sabíamos que Sasuke ficaria mais sensível que o normal no ano de monografia e nos preparamos para isso, mas aquilo já era ridículo! Dormir em outro quarto simplesmente pra não dormir conosco? O que diabos estava acontecendo com a gente?

_ Eu não entendo o Teme às vezes, 'Tachi. – Naruto falou baixinho, sentando-se na cama e se espreguiçando ruidosamente – Mas eu acho que tenho a solução pros nossos problemas.

Quando Naruto vinha com esse papo eu até tremia na base e o sorriso sacana que ele direcionou a mim comprovou todas as minhas suspeitas. Talvez não tenha ficado claro até agora, mas se existe alguém que faz o papel de "doido" da relação, esse certamente é o Uzumaki.

_ Eu comprei um presentinho pro Teme...

_ Seja direto, eu tenho que sair pro trabalho em meia hora.

_ Vocês Uchihas são todos impacientes e corta-clima... – Naruto murmurou, contrariado, fazendo aquele biquinho que só ele é capaz de fazer.

Eu girei os olhos e o puxei pelo braço, trazendo-o para perto de mim mais uma vez. Beijei de leve os seus lábios, acariciei suas bochechas e murmurei da maneira mais doce que consegui.

_ Desculpe raposinha, diga pra mim a ideia genial de presente que você teve para o nosso garoto-TPM-eterna.

Naruto riu, evidentemente mais contente com a melhoria do meu humor, e entrelaçou os braços no meu pescoço.

_ Sabe, na verdade eu nem sei se você vai topar, mas...

Nesse momento a porta do quarto se abriu e nós dois voltamos nossa atenção para o mais novo ocupante do cômodo. Sasuke, com olheiras quilométricas, uma mancha escura de café na camisa e o cabelo mais rebelde que eu já vi na vida, arrastou seus pés de maneira penosa pelo quarto, atravessando-o sem nem nos direcionar um olhar.

_ Bom dia, Teme-bastardo. – Naruto tentou iniciar uma briguinha matinal, só para começar o dia bem (eu nunca disse que meus namorados eram as pessoas mais sãs do mundo).

Todavia, contrariando nossas expectativas, Sasuke fingiu não ter ouvido o cumprimento de Naruto e falou em voz alta.

_ Não se incomodem se eu estou atrapalhando algo. – ele disse, sua voz mais fria do que a de costume; instintivamente eu franzi o cenho diante deste comportamento – Eu só vim pegar uma muda de roupas, podem continuar a fazer o que estavam fazendo.

Naruto me olhou com feições de quem estava completamente perdido e necessitava de ajuda; eu provavelmente retribui o olhar de uma maneira tão perdida quanto a dele.

_ Você está insinuando que eu e Naruto estamos...? – eu não consegui terminar a pergunta, e nenhum dos dois resolveu completá-la. Sasuke aproveitou a deixa para abrir a porta do armário e revirar sua gaveta de cuecas – Otouto, eu acho que já deixamos bem claro que nós só fazemos esse tipo de coisa se todos estiverem presentes.

_ Como eu disse e como vou repetir agora: não se incomodem comigo.

_ Mas Sasuke...!

_ Não começa Naruto! – ele respondeu em voz alta, lançando um olhar raivoso e breve para nós, antes de pegar uma muda de roupa qualquer no guarda-roupas e bater sua porta com força. Sasuke chamou Naruto pelo nome, e isso definitivamente não era um bom sinal – Não estou a fim de discutir! Vocês devem estar subindo pelas paredes, então façam o favor de se comerem logo e me deixem em paz!

Dito isso, Sasuke marchou para fora do quarto, tratando de bater mais uma porta aquele dia.

Naruto tirou os braços do meu pescoço e suspirou pesadamente, enquanto eu comecei a massagear as têmporas que já voltavam a latejar. Entender Sasuke era difícil, muito difícil, e eu talvez desenvolvesse uma espécie de enxaqueca eterna antes de conseguir compreender toda a confusão emocional do meu irmão caçula.

_ Naruto, eu acho bom você ter pensado em algo realmente genial dessa vez... Porque eu definitivamente não consigo mais pensar em nada.

.

**(***)**

.

O dia no trabalho não foi lá essas coisas. Passei toda a manhã tentando fechar um contrato internacional que não tinha chances alguma de sair e de tarde meu pai decidiu fazer uma vídeo-conferência com todos os diretores da empresa, o que também não nos levou a lugar algum. Pra ajudar, Naruto não parou um único segundo do dia de me mandar sms a respeito de sua ideia "genial", insistindo que deveríamos tentar colocá-la em prática na noite do domingo que vem.

Tenha santa paciência, Naruto _realmente_ achava que aquilo iria resolver os nossos problemas com Sasuke? Ele só podia estar delirando!

Mas toda minha indignação com Naruto foi por água abaixo quando voltei do trabalho e me deparei com a seguinte cena: Sasuke estava deitado no sofá com as mãos enfiadas dentro de suas calças. Estava ofegante, suado, com as roupas amassadas e o rosto completamente corado de prazer. Ele, milagrosamente, não pareceu perceber a minha presença, e eu aproveitei o momento para parar de respirar e tentar entender o que acontecia ali.

Óbvio, Sasuke estava se masturbando. O _nosso_ Sasukinho puritano que sempre age com total vergonha estava se masturbando no meio da sala, isso depois de todo show de frigidez de semanas! Não condizia com o comportamento dele, a natureza de Sasuke não era dessas! Estamos falando de Sasuke, não de Naruto! Bom, se fosse Naruto eu nem estaria surpreso, é algo normal e corriqueiro de acontecer.

Já um pouco afetado fisicamente com a cena, ainda consegui forças pra analisar o ambiente: o seu notebook estava jogado no chão, um pouco longe do sofá, mas parecia intacto, apesar de estar bem claro que Sasuke simplesmente o empurrou de qualquer jeito quando decidiu que aquele lugar seria o ideal para "aliviar suas tensões"; havia três xícaras de café espalhadas pela sala, o que era comum quando Sasuke estava naquele processo de trabalho monográfico; e, por fim, uma garrafa com um liquido cor-de-rosa, já pela metade, estava equilibrada de qualquer jeito em cima de alguns livros na mesinha de centro.

Que garrafa era... oh. Era _aquela_ garrafa. Sinceramente, eu não sabia se ficava apavorado com a perspectiva ou completamente excitado...

Mesmo assim, eu não seria louco o suficiente de fugir dali e deixar de ver o Sasuke agir daquele jeito totalmente excitante! Rapidamente peguei meu celular no bolso, fazendo mais barulho do que pretendia e chamando a atenção dele para mim.

Eu engoli em seco, temendo pelo pior. Sasuke iria me matar, fato! Ele sabia somar dois mais dois, já devia ter uma ideia do que acabara de tomar e no momento de raiva nem ia se lembrar que Naruto era o mais pervertido do trio. Ia achar que a culpa era minha e ia me castrar!

Todavia, surpreendentemente ele pareceu aliviado a me ver.

_ Itachi-nii... – ele murmurou dengosamente, abrindo o zíper de sua calça e abaixando-a um pouco, me dando o prazer de visualizar o quão "animado" ele já se encontrava – Preciso de você...

Oh... Hum... _O-ok._

Mas eu ainda tinha um pouco de auto-controle. Eu sou um Uchiha, afinal de contas! E por isso consegui, com certa dificuldade, digitar a palavra de desbloqueio da tela do meu celular e encontrar o aplicativo da câmera. Demorou quase dois minutos, mas você queria o quê? Sasuke estava tentando me seduzir, era impossível agir com calma diante dessa perspectiva.

_ Otouto, sorria, porque essa eu vou mandar pro Naruto. – eu disse, esticando o aparelho e deixando claro que iria fotografar. Me surpreendi com a maneira que minha voz soou, bem mais ríspida do que de costume... Acho que a saudades que eu sentia do sexo com os dois estava me deixando bem mais afetado do que nas outras ocasiões.

Sasuke levou o dedo médio da mão esquerda até seus lábios e o chupou obscenamente, arrancando de mim uma risada rouca. Eu tratei de colocar a maldita garrafa dentro do foco da câmera, para que Naruto entendesse _bem_ o que lidaríamos aquela noite e agilizasse seu retorno para casa o quanto antes, seria difícil manter a nossa "regra principal" se ele não chegasse em casa dentro de alguns minutos. Tirei a foto e enviei por sms, sem escrever texto algum. Para bom entendedor, uma imagem basta. Assim que o aviso de recebimento chegou no meu aparelho Naruto ligou. Que previsível...

_ ITACHI! – ele gritou do outro lado da linha logo que o atendi – SE VOCÊ COMER O SASUKE ANTES DE EU CHEGAR AI, VOCÊ É UM HOMEM MORTO! ENTENDEU? MORTO!

Eu até conseguia ouvir uns barulhos de censura e risadas do outro lado da linha. Bem a cara do Naruto fazer esse tipo de escândalo em público. Um dia esses escândalos resultariam em uma fofoca que chegaria aos ouvidos de Fugaku... Tsk, como eu fui me apaixonar por um inconsequente como o Naruto?

_ Então vem logo, ele não está me dando muita escolha. – eu respondi divertidamente, me aproximando de Sasuke e entregando o telefone para ele, antes de me abaixar e começar a mordiscar seu pescoço de leve.

_ Dobe... – Sasuke chamou o Naruto de Dobe, isso significava que teríamos uma noite de trégua da TPM, maravilha! - ... Por que você não 'tá em casa?

_ Porque eu não achava que você fosse tomar a Satiríase hoje, acho que Deus me odeia Teme. – Naruto falava alto demais, eu podia ouvir mesmo sem estar com o telefone no meu ouvido. Tsk, só podia ser o nosso loiro barulhento...

Aproveitei o momento para abrir a camisa de Sasuke rapidamente, agradecendo aos céus por ele utilizar esses modelos de zipper, facílimos de abrir. Esfreguei seus mamilos com as unhas assim que os visualizei e não me contive: abaixei e dei uma mordida suave no mais próximo do meu alcance e lambi o outro um pouco depois.

Ah, como eu sentia falta de Sasuke... e de Naruto também.

_ O que é satir... Hummm Itachi...

Ele obviamente estava afetado pela Satiríase, porque não costumava ser tão sensível assim ao prazer. Um pouco afobado para finalmente namorar com Sasuke depois de tanto tempo sendo empurrado para longe, peguei mais uma vez o celular, murmurando um leve "agiliza" no speaker antes de encerrar a ligação e o atirá-lo para longe. Sasuke me puxou pela gravata no mesmo instante e me beijou de um jeito completamente alucinante. Sua boca estava com gosto de groselha e eu supus que era devido à maldita (ou bendita, dependendo do referencial) Satiríase.

Certo, a essa altura do campeonato você deve estar se perguntando o que diabos é Satiríase, e eu confesso que fiz a mesma cara de perdido quando Naruto me falou disso. Satiríase era o nome do composto afrodisíaco que Naruto comprou no mercado negro essa semana, a maldita garrafa com o liquido cor-de-rosa. Primeiro eu o censurei por ter feito uma negociação como essa, e depois quase o espanquei por ele imaginar que faríamos Sasuke beber algo que ele nem sabia da procedência; e aí ele me confessou que foi Jiraiya quem o vendeu o produto.

Tinha que ser, aquele velho pervertido, ainda mais pra escolher um nome desses para um composto¹! Pessoas "normais" chamariam de "poção do amor" ou qualquer babaquice do gênero! Jiraiya podia ser um completo pervertido, mas jamais venderia algo prejudicial à saúde para Naruto, então eu parei de brigar com ele por conta disso; contudo continuei não aceitando usar o produto, porque isso resultaria em castração assim que Sasuke descobrisse a verdade! Mas... bom... já que Sasuke iria me castrar depois que o efeito passar (perceba que isso é uma certeza, não uma hipótese), eu trataria de fazer bom uso da minha ferramenta antes de perdê-la, não é?

_ Aniki... – ele interrompeu nosso beijo e sibilou, mordendo meu lábio inferior de maneira bem obscena... Putz, bem que o Naruto podia chegar rápido, né? – Eu preciso de você _agora_!

Eu não respondi, sabendo que seria inútil brigar contra sua mente embriagada pelos hormônios naquele instante, ele não conseguiria me entender. A prova disso estava na forma como ele agarrou minha mão e colocou logo acima de sua ereção excitada; eu mais do que rapidamente comecei a estimulá-lo lentamente.

Talvez para você, mero expectador, isso possa não significar nada. Mas Sasuke, apesar de ser ousado o suficiente em ter dois amantes, não é alguém muito desavergonhado na cama. Só para você ter uma ideia de como funciona as coisas entre nós: nos primeiros trinta meses de namoro Sasuke só aceitava transar se fosse com a luz apagada; e até mesmo nos dias atuais, quando ele permite que a luz fique acesa, Sasuke dá chiliques se eu ou Naruto o encaramos por muito tempo.

Compreende agora porque estou tão surpreso e excitado com essa nova perspectiva?

_ Você bebeu o conteúdo daquela garrafa, Otouto? – eu questionei baixinho, lambendo sua orelha e levando minha mão livre para a barra de sua calça, afastando-a mais para baixo e recebendo a ajuda das pernas de Sasuke para despi-lo por completo.

_ Sim, mas agora eu quero beber outra coisa Nii-san. – ele murmurou em resposta, virando o rosto e lambendo meus lábios lentamente, imitando as lambidas que sempre acompanhavam os boquetes que eu tinha o prazer de receber de Sasuke, indicando precisamente o que ele gostaria de _beber_ aquela noite.

Vou sentir falta desse Sasuke-safado quando o efeito da Satiríase passar. Acho que vou persuadir Naruto a comprar um estoque caso eu sobreviva a castração.

_ Mas você sabe o que é aquilo dali, hum? – eu questionei, não queria deixar o assunto morrer, precisava ganhar tempo pro Naruto chegar!

Eu acho que me refrear em agarrar o Sasuke naquele momento podia ser considerado uma prova de amor ao Naruto né? Certamente era uma das coisas mais difíceis que eu já fizera por ele...

_ Energético barato que o Naruto comprou essa semana, não é? Marca mais desconhecida impossível.

Que coisa mais bonitinha. Ele realmente achava que aquilo era energético e tomou pra escrever a monografia! Sasuke às vezes era tão inocente que me pegava de surpresa... Pelo jeito ele reagiria ainda pior quando descobrisse a verdade. Pensei em perguntar porque ele não gostou do "energético", ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas subitamente Sasuke parou de se mexer abaixo de mim e endireitou sua postura, piscando algumas vezes e me olhando com indignação.

Ok, acho que ele percebeu os meus planos de distração.

_ Você está me enrolando.

_ Não amor, eu só...

_ Itachi. Você. Está. Me. Enrolando! E enfia o "amor" no cu!

Era cruel constatar que o Sasuke mandão ainda continuava a existir mesmo com tanta tensão sexual no seu organismo. Poxa vida, só porque eu achei que teria alguém mais passivo em meus braços essa noite...

Mentira, quer saber? Gosto _desse_ jeito mesmo.

Irritado mais do que o convencional (bom, eu só podia supor que a seca de quatro semanas também havia deixado Sasuke necessitado), ele me empurrou para fora do sofá e eu cai com tudo contra o chão, agradecendo aos céus por minha mãe nos obrigado a colocar aquele bendito tapete na sala. Sasuke subiu acima de mim e mais do que rapidamente abaixou a calça do meu terno, já familiarizado com todos os fechos que minhas roupas possuíam.

_ Como você _ousa_ tentar me enrolar!? – ele grunhiu, abaixando minha cueca de qualquer jeito e envolvendo seus lábios ao redor da minha glande sem qualquer cerimônia.

Me esforcei muito para continuar a observar sem perder o controle, mas depois que ele começou a sugar e gemer eu não me contive e deixei minha cabeça cair pesadamente para trás. Sasuke fazia o melhor boquete da face da terra, isso era uma verdade incontestável!

_ Porra Sasuke... N-não faz tão forte, eu não vou me controlar desse j-jeito. – eu murmurei, levando minha mão direita aos cabelos bagunçados do meu amado e o empurrando para receber mais de mim dentro de sua garganta e indo totalmente contra o meu próprio pedido.

Ele não respondeu com palavras, mas riu e fez questão de me fazer sentir toda a vibração de sua risada. Depois, lambeu da base do meu pênis até a cabeça, com um maldito sorriso sacana nos lábios.

_ Estou com sede, Nii-san. – o maldito sussurrou baixinho, assoprando e dando um beijo na minha virilha em seguida.

Ah Naruto, vem logo, vem logo _porra_!

_ Toma isso daqui então... – eu disse, pegando as cegas a garrafa e entregando para Sasuke.

Eu sinceramente achei que ele fosse brigar comigo e atirar a garrafa longe, qualquer coisa para ganhar tempo! Mas não, não senhores! Parece que o demônio estava contra mim aquele dia, porque Sasuke levou a garrafa ate a boca, bebeu três longos goles daquela porcaria e, o pior de tudo, subiu acima do meu corpo mais uma vez, puxou meus cabelos para um beijo e dividiu comigo uma boa quantidade de Satiríase.

E, é claro, eu tive que beber. Seria suspeito demais se eu não bebesse...

O efeito foi praticamente instantâneo: me senti mais quente do que o normal naquelas condições, minha visão ficou embaçada, o cheiro de sexo do ambiente pareceu ainda mais convidativo. Sasuke levou a porcaria da garrafa aos meus lábios e, sem muito pensar, eu tomei três longos goles também.

Naruto iria me matar antes de eu ser morto por Sasuke. Fato.

_ Isso não é energético, não é mesmo? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha e respirando ofegante contra minha pele. Pelo jeito, algo na maneira como eu me portava denunciara a real natureza daquela bebida.

_ Não. Não é culpa minha.

_ Eu te mato depois. – ele disse, mordendo meu pescoço com tanta força que eu me vi obrigado a puxar seus cabelos para impedi-lo de romper minha pele. Ele sorriu de um jeito que apenas um Uchiha tarado conseguiria sorrir, e lambeu os seus próprios lábios quando teve a certeza de que eu não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos dele. Diabos, como eu amo a boca dele... – Se você me foder direitinho, talvez eu perdoe sua vida.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Não sei se eu devia colocar a culpa no afrodisíaco ou na maneira como Sasuke parecia totalmente apetitoso naquele momento, mas eu não consegui mais me controlar. Naruto sabia que eu o amava e iria me perdoar, tinha que me perdoar, porque não dava mais!

Ainda com os dedos agarrando firmemente o couro cabeludo de Sasuke, eu o joguei contra o sofá, e desta vez ele apenas apoiou seu tronco nas almofadas, mantendo os joelhos no chão. Posição perfeita, se quer minha opinião. Apartei suas nádegas e apreciei a forma como seu ânus contraia em desejo, praticamente implorando pra ser preenchido. E rápido.

_ Não goza Sasuke. – eu ordenei, passando o polegar na entrada deliciosa do meu irmãozinho, desejando mais do que nunca adentrar logo naquele canal apertado – Se você gozar e não comer o Naruto, ele vai me matar.

_ Deixa que com o Naruto eu me entendo, Aniki... – ele sussurrou dengosamente, rebolando e me convidando a penetrá-lo de uma vez – Vem logo.

Sasuke estava no humor de sexo sem lubrificação ou preparação, eu sei, eu também estava. Maldita droga. Mas não iria fazer isso, nem pensar! Minha morte seria mais dolorosa no dia seguinte quando Sasuke decidisse me matar se ele estivesse com muita dor naquela região. Precisava me controlar.

Por isso, lambi rapidamente meus próprios dedos e enfiei o dedo do meio, ganhando um grunhido de reprovação do moreno mais libidinoso da face da Terra.

_ Nii-san! – ele praticamente rosnou, irritado, olhando para mim com feições ferais e totalmente excitantes – Me come de verdade! Não quero preparação!

Mais uma vez optei por não responder – é uma coisa que se aprende a fazer quando tem que lidar com Sasuke no seu dia-a-dia. Iniciei um movimento rápido de vai e vem, tentando localizar a próstata tão conhecida e explorada por mim em outras ocasiões, e obtive sucesso dentro de poucos segundos; acrescentei um segundo dedo e Sasuke não teve mais do que reclamar.

_ I-tachi-nii... – ele grunhia alto, empurrando seu corpo para trás e colando suas costas ao meu corpo. Eu aproveitei a nova aproximação e beijei seu pescoço, inserindo mais um dedo que adentrou com muita facilidade; Sasuke estava mesmo relaxado (ou necessitado, não sei bem que palavra se encaixa melhor) – Eu quero você, anda, mete logo!

Minha respiração já estava descompassada demais, eu temia que não estivesse oxigenando meu cérebro totalmente. Sasuke se mexeu um pouco e antes que eu me desse conta de qualquer coisa, senti suas unhas arranharem meu abdômen até a minha ereção, que acabou envolvida por sua mão e uma punheta rápida foi iniciada; por instinto, acelerei as investidas de meus dedos.

_ Sasuke... – eu sibilei em seu ouvido, tentando manter o controle da situação e falhado miseravelmente; pelo jeito, ele compreendeu que para conseguir o que queria necessitaria mudar de tática.

Quando meu irmão virou o rosto e beijou minha bochecha com delicadeza, eu soube que estava perdido. Seus toques ficaram suaves, tanto em minha ereção como no meu corpo, e ele me olhou com os maiores olhos pidões do mundo.

_ Por favor, Nii-san? – ele sussurrou baixinho, dando um selinho estalado em meus lábios e levando sua mão livre até a sua própria região mais íntima, tirando meus dedos de dentro de si com uma delicadeza estonteante. Se eu não soubesse que todos esses movimentos de Sasuke decorriam de anos de pratica, eu acreditaria que o efeito da droga havia passado.

Lembra que eu disse que Naruto e Sasuke se completavam? Pois bem: Naruto é um pervertido e Sasuke é um doce, ao menos na cama. Claro, eventualmente ele deixava o calor do momento agir e perdia toda essa doçura, mas ele sabia que uma maneira de conseguir tudo que desejava, ao menos comigo, era agindo daquela forma. Eu não conseguia resistir, nunca consegui, desde que Sasuke era pequeno e pedia qualquer coisa pra mim com aquele olhar... É uma das desvantagens de se namorar seu irmão mais novo.

E não importava nada saber que era o mais puro fingimento, meu instinto fraternal sempre falava mais alto.

_ Sasuke não faz isso comigo... – eu pedi, sabendo que ia ceder em breve se ele continuasse a agir daquela forma.

_ Mas Nii-san... Eu quero tanto... Você não me quer?

_ Puta merda...

Ele se ajeitou naquela posição, direcionando o meu pênis para a sua entrada e fazendo um carinho suave, pra cima e pra baixo, sem forçar. Ele queria que eu cedesse e o penetrasse... Eu conhecia a figura.

Todavia ele me surpreendeu novamente aquela noite.

_ Vou ser bonzinho, Nii-san. – ele comandou num sussurro suave, voltando para o sofá e dessa vez subindo nele, de joelhos. Deixou seu traseiro bem a altura do meu rosto; eu engoli em seco – Eu quero que você me coma, mas você escolhe o jeito.

Quase soltei fogos de artificio com aquilo! Não me leve a mal, eu queria muito penetrar Sasuke loucamente até deixá-lo seco de tanto gozar (estou soando como o Naruto, o que quatro semanas sem sexo não fazem), mas realmente não seria justo com a minha raposinha.

Suspirei em alivio, salivando ao pensar que iria poder sugar aquela parte de Sasuke depois de tanto tempo. Mordi sua nádega esquerda, arrancando um suspiro suave e iniciando um trajeto com a minha língua até a região mais perfeita do corpo dele. Demorei muito, provocando-o, mordendo-o, chupando-o e deixando marcas roxas por toda aquela região íntima, sabendo que ele não iria reclamar porque ninguém mais além de Naruto iria ver.

_ Anda logo Itachi! – ele pediu com impaciência, depois de um chupão particularmente forte, enfiando seu rosto no encosto do sofá – Se você não fizer isso logo, eu vou te nocautear, sentar no seu pau e fazer tudo sozinho!

Ok, eu não esperava por isso, cadê o Sasuke pidão bonitinho? Achei que a farsa duraria mais um pouquinho. De qualquer forma, suas palavras surtiram efeito, pois eu estava mordiscando um caminho bem propício para beijar diretamente o ânus de Sasuke, e quando já estava a quase um milímetro de fazer o que ele mais queria...

... Senti meu cabelo ser puxado com força para trás e dois pares de olhos azuis surgirem na minha visão.

Naruto estava ali, um pouco corado e apenas de cueca; pelo jeito entrou sem fazer barulho (ou a droga era realmente intensa e nos impediu de perceber a sua chegada). Colocou o indicador acima dos lábios, me ordenando a ficar em silêncio, e colocou um pano negro sobre as minhas mãos.

Eu o olhei por alguns instantes e ele se inclinou para me beijar de leve, sem fazer barulho. Naruto era louco... Essa era uma jogada muito arriscada, mas pelo jeito ele não deu a mínima para todos os meus argumentos daquele dia.

_ Anda Itachi! – Sasuke rosnou com raiva, preparando-se para se virar e brigar comigo por estar "enrolando" novamente.

Mas nesse instante Naruto foi mais rápido: pulou para cima de Sasuke e puxou seus cabelos, obrigando-o a manter sua cabeça na mesma posição, sem olhar para trás. Como eu já sabia o que o Uzumaki planejava desde aquela manhã (e certamente as mil sms não me deixaram esquecer), decidi dar uma chance e seguir o plano. Por isso, antes que Sasuke pudesse reclamar do desconforto, cheguei mais perto e envolvi seus olhos com a venda negra que Naruto me deu.

E seja o que Deus quiser.

_ O que você... humph... – Sasuke ia reclamar, eu praticamente conseguia ouvir o veneno em suas palavras, mas Naruto escolheu aquele exato momento para beijá-lo de um jeito totalmente dominador e segurar seus pulsos com força, impedindo-o de tentar retirar a venda.

Ok, mais uma coisa sobre nos que você talvez não tenha entendido: Naruto é o mais safado, e por ser o mais safado geralmente se submete como passivo com mais frequência do que eu e Sasuke... Por quê? Porque pra ele tanto faz, tendo prazer está valendo. Isso é algo que eu e Sasuke amamos de paixão, pois facilita muito nosso entrosamento na cama, visto que para nós dois a situação é um pouco mais complicada.

Eu até já adotei essa posição de passivo algumas vezes com Sasuke, mas sinceramente nenhum de nós gostou e paramos de tentar; acho que não da pra forçar algo que não acontece com naturalidade, ainda mais por temos tantas outras possibilidades na cama.

Sasuke é um caso a parte. Ele consegue ser passivo e gosta disso, como você deve ter percebido pela forma como ele agiu até agora. Mas existe uma coisinha chamada "orgulho Uchiha", e isso faz com que Sasuke apenas aceite ser _meu_ passivo, não do Naruto. Um Uchiha não se submete a outras pessoas na vida, nem mesmo na cama, a não ser a outro Uchiha hierarquicamente superior. Não me pergunte a lógica, eu não entendo, deve estar no DNA, talvez a ciência explique quando decodificarem o "genoma Uchiha".

No começo da nossa relação eu achei que Naruto ia reclamar dessa diferença de tratamento do Sasuke, mas pelo jeito o loiro compreendia muito bem como funcionava a cabeça de Sasuke e não se sentiu ofendido com isso. Ele sempre se submetia a Sasuke, nunca o contrário, e não reclamava. Tudo que Naruto tem de safado na cama, tem de anjo por não fazer nenhum drama no nosso relacionamento (e como pode perceber, com Sasuke a coisa é exatamente o contrário).

Mas essa manhã Naruto deixou bem clara qual era sua teoria a respeito do meu irmãozinho complicado: Ele achava que Sasuke estava com ciúmes de nós dois juntos por acreditar que não o considerávamos mais importante na relação. Provavelmente porque, antes de toda essa porcaria de comportamento estranho começa, eu havia me submetido a Naruto em uma noite, há seis meses, e ele ficou enlouquecido com essa nova posição de dominante. É diferente e eu particularmente gosto muito de ser o ativo, entendo perfeitamente porque Naruto ficou tão entusiasmado. Todavia, Sasuke não disse nada naquele dia e mal participou do sexo; apenas assistiu e trocou alguns beijos conosco.

Depois de refletir sobre o que Naruto disse, cheguei a conclusão de que era uma hipótese plausível. Ele estava se sentindo descartável por achar que eu e Naruto havíamos encontrado uma "coisa apenas nossa", acreditando que não havia mais posição para si nas nossas transas (que foram ficando bem mornas dali pra frente). O que, claro, era uma _"sasukice"_ sem tamanho, onde já se viu pensar uma coisa dessas!?

Naruto sugeriu que nos deixássemos bem claro para Sasuke o quanto o adorávamos na cama, em todos os sentidos. E ele acreditava que forçando uma dominação, Sasuke iria se sentir mais desejado; apesar de achar a manobra algo arriscado, no momento que eu vendei Sasuke acabei concordando tacitamente com esse plano.

_ Naruto? – Sasuke questionou ao reconhecer o beijo, quase sem fôlego, quando o loiro finalmente parou de atacar seus lábios – O que você está fazendo?

_ Oi Teme, senti sua falta também! – Naruto respondeu animadamente, com os olhos brilhando de paixão.

E eu sabia que não era mentira. Ah Sasuke, se você soubesse o quanto judiou da gente todos esses dias...

Eu me aproximei dos dois, segurei o queixo de Sasuke com a mão direita e o forcei a virar o rosto em minha direção para beijá-lo da mesma forma que Naruto havia acabado de fazer. A intenção da venda era confundi-lo e não permitir que ele descobrisse quem fazia o que com ele; era divertido pensar num Sasuke confuso e rendido.

Naruto logo se juntou ao beijo francês, que se tornou cada vez mais explícito por ser triplo. Era diferente e extremamente picante beijar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, eu tenho certeza que nunca me cansaria disso!

_ Itachi você bebeu a Satiríase também, não bebeu? – Naruto murmurou, mordendo o lábio de Sasuke em seguida e agarrando os meus cabelos com a sua mão livre (a outra já estava devidamente ocupada com a minha ereção, Naruto era rápido no gatilho).

_ Bebi. – eu respondi sem rodeios, sabendo que Naruto provavelmente sentiu o gosto de groselha na minha boca também. Não havia porque esconder.

_ Então eu vou beber também. – ele falou animadamente, se afastando de nós com a intenção de pegar a garrafa.

_ NÃO!

Nosso "não" foi uníssono. Eu e Sasuke sabíamos muito bem o que Naruto era capaz de fazer quando estava excitado, imagina sobre o efeito do afrodisíaco!? Nem pensar!

Naruto riu alto, olhando para o Sasuke vendado e em seguida para mim, piscando um olho de maneira divertida. Se afastou de nós e tirou sua última peça de roupa; eu aproveitei o momento para arrancar as minhas remanescentes. Como esperado, Naruto exibiu sua ereção a postos, digna do grande pervertido que era.

Ah e que se dane, é_ desse _jeito que eu gosto dele mesmo!

Ele me chamou com um pequeno aceno de mão, se levantou do sofá e pegou a garrafa. O censurei com o olhar, mas ele manteve o sorriso safado a postos. Jogou um pouco do líquido nas costas de Sasuke (que fez um ruído maravilhoso de surpresa) e em seguida gentilmente me instruiu a lamber o afrodisíaco, molhando o seu dedo e levando até os meus lábios. Relaxei ao perceber que Naruto não beberia e tratei de lamber o corpo de Sasuke, sugando toda substância de sua pele.

_ Naruto não é você que está bebendo essa joça, é? – Sasuke questionou ao identificar o que fazíamos, mas a nossa "raposinha no cio" falou baixinho no meu ouvido antes que eu pudesse responder.

_ Não responda o bastardo, 'Tachi.

Agora sim eu entendi a intenção de Naruto. Ele não queria que Sasuke localizasse nossas posições pelo som da voz, e por isso deveríamos ficar calados. Faz sentido, ainda mais se ele quer tentar ser o ativo de Sasuke naquela noite.

O loiro se posicionou atrás de Sasuke, enquanto eu lambia toda a coluna vertebral do nosso Uchiha, e apreciou o seu traseiro com os olhos tão brilhantes que eu senti vontade de rir, mas me refreei. Pobre Naruto... sim, ele já tinha visto muitas vezes aquela região de Sasuke, mas não daquela forma, naquela posição e com a perspectiva de tocar. Só podia imaginar a euforia que ele sentia naquele momento!

Como se percebesse que eu o observava, Naruto olhou para mim brevemente e moveu os lábios em uma palavra silenciosa que eu consegui decifrar: "maravilhoso". Eu sorri, feliz por ele, e indiquei para que ele continuasse seus afazeres. Naruto nem pensou duas vezes: caiu de boca com uma animação de fazer inveja a qualquer passivo na face da terra. Sasuke arqueou as costas, pego de surpresa pelo prazer, e gemeu em alto e bom som:

_ FINALMENTE! – enterrou a cabeça nas almofadas do sofá em seguida, e eu voltei a mordiscar suas costas e lamber a bebida, que agora escorria pra sua nuca.

Gemi baixinho algumas vezes, sentindo a droga ainda mais intensa no meu organismo, e as palavras de prazer de Sasuke não contribuíam em nada para diminuir minha excitação. Ele falava meu nome sem parar, acreditando que era eu quem estava realizando o beijo grego. Entusiasmado com as palavras de Sasuke, eu marquei todo seu corpo, sem me preocupar com o que ele acharia disso pela manhã. Ele estava deliciosamente doce por causa da bebida para que eu conseguisse me controlar!

Um pouco desatento com o que Naruto fazia, só percebi que ele despejava um pouco do líquido no ânus de Sasuke e lambia avidamente quando já era tarde. Imediatamente fui a altura de Naruto, a fim de arrancar a garrafa de suas mãos, mas ele me distraiu com um beijo. Ao sentir o gosto particular de Sasuke na boca de Naruto, não consegui mais lembrar porque eu estava irritado com o loiro: agarrei seus cabelos com força e correspondi avidamente, mal prestando atenção no que Naruto fazia.

_ AAHHNN MAS QUE PORRA... E-EU VOU TE MATAR ITACHI! – Sasuke gritou do nada, trazendo minha atenção de volta a realidade. Olhei para o meu irmão para entender o que estava acontecendo e juro por Deus que tive a certeza que Naruto era um demônio com cara de anjo...

Eu tinha que deixar os exorcistas longe da minha casa, se não tirariam Naruto de mim – e isso não podia acontecer.

_ Você é um depravado. – eu sussurrei no seu ouvido. Naruto riu baixinho, lambeu meu pescoço e murmurou em um tom de voz igualmente baixo.

_ É só pra lubrificar.

Sasuke me jurou de morte por acreditar que fui eu quem fez aquela atrocidade, e não Naruto: o maldito "demônio no cio" (esquece essa coisa de "raposa") enfiou a boca da garrafa no ânus de Sasuke, só um pouco, mais ainda sim o suficiente para fazer com que o líquido corresse livremente para dentro do corpo do meu irmãozinho, que tremia da cabeça aos pés e tentava, inutilmente, fugir deste abuso. Não tinha tanto líquido assim, talvez apenas umas vinte miligramas de Satiríase, mas foi o suficiente para fazer Sasuke choramingar em desespero.

A visão em si já era pervertida demais, bem condizente com algo que Naruto era capaz de fazer. Agora você entende porque Naruto não pode beber afrodisíaco?

_ Itachi, Itachi, pelo amor de Deus, tira! – Sasuke chorava enquanto reclamava, provavelmente sentindo os efeitos do afrodisíaco bem mais forte do que na maneira "convencional" de ingestão... Se eu me lembro bem das aulinhas de biologia da escola, a mucosa anal é ainda mais sensível que a estomacal, e se eu já me senti totalmente quente só de tomar uns goles daquele negócio, imagina como Sasuke estava se sentindo agora.

Naruto, satisfeito em ver todo o líquido desaparecer da garrafa, tirou-a com cuidado do corpo de Sasuke e a jogou longe. Sasuke virou o rosto ao ouvir o som de vidro se quebrando, mas não sua confusão e curiosidade não duraram muito tempo: logo Naruto agarrou seus cabelos e o puxou para trás, fazendo empinar seu traseiro. Ele o penetrou com tudo, tão bruscamente que um barulho alto de impacto soou no ambiente e eu pude _ver_ o líquido escorrer entre as pernas de Sasuke.

Acho que essa foi uma das visões mais excitantes da minha vida.

_ Itachi, seu bosta! – ele gritou alto o suficiente para reverberar no cômodo todo; mas com a nova posição eu podia ver que ele ainda estava muito excitado apesar de qualquer sentimento de dor.

_ Tente de novo, Sasu-chan. – Naruto murmurou ao ouvido de Sasuke.

Ouve uma pausa relativamente grande em todos os sons do ambiente, acho que nós três paramos de respirar, aguardando o que aconteceria a seguir. Sasuke inspirou fundo e ruidosamente, e seu grito provavelmente foi ouvido lá da portaria:

_ NARUTO!

Oh... o apocalipse chegou mais cedo...

Enquanto Sasuke gritava desesperado, se debatia e tentava arrancar a venda, eu resolvi ajudar Naruto (e me divertir também, é claro). Aproveitei que na nova posição eu poderia me enfiar entre Sasuke e o sofá, e assim o fiz.

Encaixei-me como uma luva em seu quadril, unindo minha ereção a dele e iniciando uma masturbação rápida. Ele suspirou em surpresa e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para puxar sua nuca em um beijo libidinoso. Nem precisei me esforçar para beijá-lo com dominação, você não tem noção de como ver Naruto comer Sasuke me deixou completamente possuído de desejo; o beijo foi como uma válvula de escape para mim, e minhas unhas agarraram o corpo de Sasuke de uma forma praticamente feral.

Sasuke relutou um pouco, mas por fim cedeu e começou a rebolar. Naruto, satisfeito com a perspectiva, iniciou um vai e vem lento e profundo, arrancando suspiros e gemidos que eu tratava de abafar com os meus beijos. Agora que meu irmão tinha, mesmo que relutante, aceitado a investida de Naruto, não havia mais a necessidade de permanecer vendado. Eu levei minha mão esquerda aos seus cabelos e abaixei o pano escuro, e ele piscou algumas vezes, tentando se acostumar com a luz novamente. Suas pupilas estavam tão dilatadas de desejo que eu senti uma vontade imensa de elogiá-lo.

_ Você é perfeito Otouto... Como eu vivi todos esses anos sem estar com você desse jeito?

Ele sorriu e gemeu, satisfeito em ser elogiado. Naruto apareceu novamente no meu campo de visão, sussurrando rispidamente no ouvido de Sasuke sem jamais deixar de olhar em meus olhos.

_ Estou adorando te comer Sasuke. – ele disse, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do meu irmão e aumentando um pouco a velocidade da penetração, consequentemente acelerando a fricção do pênis de Sasuke contra o meu e arrancando um gemido forte de nós dois. Eu mordi o outro ombro de Sasuke, perdido no meu próprio êxtase, mas ainda permaneci coerente o suficiente para continuar a ouvi as palavras devassas – Amo dar pra você, amo Teme. Mas amei te comer também, você precisa me deixar fazer isso de novo.

_ Nos seus sonhos, Usuratonkashi! – ele respondeu rispidamente, tentando nos convencer de sua falsa irritação.

Sasuke virou o rosto pra Naruto e lhe deu um beijo estalado, sensual e demorado. Eu assisti a tudo com muito interesse, aumentando a velocidade da minha masturbação dupla e arrancando suspiros de Sasuke, que logo levou as mãos até meu corpo, me acariciando com vontade. Depois de muitos minutos de penetração, quando Naruto já estava começando a aumentar ainda mais sua velocidade e perder um pouco o controle, Sasuke interrompeu o beijo e se virou para mim, me seduzindo totalmente com aqueles olhos semicerrados de prazer e pupilas dilatadas.

_ Nii-san, quero te chupar.

Tem como dizer não para um pedido desses?

Me afastei de Sasuke o suficiente para que ele e Naruto saíssem do sofá e se acomodassem no chão. Quando ambos já estavam devidamente posicionados (e Naruto já penetrava Sasuke com afobação mais uma vez), o meu irmão me puxou para perto pelo meu próprio membro, colocando-o em sua boca sem pestanejar, evidentemente ávido em me proporcionar prazer de alguma forma.

Ele gemeu tão alto quando me recebeu em seus lábios que eu quase cheguei ao ápice naquele momento. O fato de ele ter me sugado até a base contribuiu para o meu momento de descontrole; precisei segurar sua cabeça e o impedir de se mover por alguns instantes, se não eu iria gozar.

Naruto, provavelmente interpretando corretamente o prazer em meu rosto, se inclinou para frente e me beijou de forma suave e rápida. Naquele momento eu percebi que desfrutava de uma visão extremamente privilegiada: se olhasse para baixo, veria Sasuke com os lábios vermelhos levemente inchados ao redor da minha ereção, me observando de uma maneira tão devassa que deveria ser proibida; se eu olhasse para frente, veria Naruto penetrando Sasuke lentamente, lambendo e mordendo os lábios, e tentando me seduzir com cada movimento milimetricamente sensual.

Esquece aquilo que eu disse lá em cima de eu ter sido o homem mais feliz na face da terra quando nos três começamos a namorar; hoje sim eu posso afirmar eu sou o homem mais feliz da face da Terra! Aquela visão era meu paraíso particular!

_ Sasuke, eu tenho que te filmar assim algum dia. – Naruto falou, ainda me olhando nos olhos, acariciando as nádegas do nosso moreno enquanto acelerava um pouco suas investidas – Vou ter que assistir você agindo dessa forma deliciosa todo santo dia só pra ter certeza que você existe, meu Uchiha safado!

Nesse momento Naruto deu um tapa muito bem dado na bunda de Sasuke, fazendo-o gritar com o meu pênis ainda fundo na sua garganta, quase engasgando por causa disso.

Maldito seja o Naruto... ele me deixou no clima pra falar putaria também. E olha que geralmente eu sou o mais silencioso dos três (apesar de confessar, como você já deve ter percebido, que eu também penso muita sacanagem). Por isso, puxei os cabelos de Sasuke, forçando-o a se afastar e liberar minha ereção de seus lábios.

_ E essa boca de boqueteira safada que você tem, hum? – eu falei em um tom de voz que nem parecia meu, acariciando a minha ereção nos lábios de Sasuke e adorando a forma como ele estava corado e sem palavras naquela situação – Será que você faz ideia desse seu dom? Você chupa _pra caralho_ Sasuke.

_ C-cala a boca... – ele respondeu, quase sem voz, corando de vergonha.

Naruto se inclinou para frente, parando momentaneamente de se mover e falando no ouvido de Sasuke mais uma vez:

_ É só a verdade Sasuke-delícia; a gente tirou a sorte grande. – ele arranhou as costas do meu irmãozinho, sem machucar, mas forte o suficiente para deixar marcas e o fazer choramingar de prazer – Temos um namorado que é carinhoso, estudioso, lindo... e uma vadia safada na cama. Quer mais o que?

_ D-dobe maldito... – ele se virou para Naruto, fitando-o pelo canto do olho – Eu te odeio.

Tecla sap: "eu te odeio" significa "eu te amo" no dialeto "Sasukês". Naruto riu, porque ele também conhecia esse idioma particular do Uchiha caçula e compreendeu a declaração de amor.

_ Eu amo tudo em você Sasuke. – ele respondeu, recomeçando a penetração e provavelmente atingindo a próstata de Sasuke naquela posição, porque ele suspirou fundo e arqueou as costas, buscando minha ereção com uma afobação incrível e colocando-a de volta nos seus lábios, chupando tão forte que eu quase desfaleci mais uma vez.

Mas estava cedo demais para eu me render daquele jeito.

_ É Sasuke, a gente te ama desse jeito que você é. Não te trocaríamos por nada no mundo! – eu acariciei seus cabelos, um pouco mais melodramático por causa do momento de declaração, ouvindo um barulho de impaciência de Naruto, que provavelmente ainda estava no modo "sacanagem a mil por hora".

Os olhos de Sasuke encheram de lágrimas, e se lembra que eu disse lá em cima que Sasuke nunca, nunca, _nunca_ chorava? Pois é, mais um momento raro para a minha recordação. Ele estava feliz e aliviado ao ouvir nossas palavras, que apesar de lúdicas e regadas de desejo sexual eram verdadeiras. Eu conseguia ver na forma como seus olhos brilhavam, e mesmo que ele estivesse com a boca ocupada demais para falar (não que eu esteja reclamando) eu sabia que ele gritava uma declaração mental de amor (ou ódio, visto que ele não estava bêbado) para mim.

Os elogios continuaram, deixando-o cada vez mais confortável naquela posição, mais desinibido, mais seguro de si mesmo. Depois de pouco mais de dez minutos de transa, Sasuke já tinha desistido do sexo oral porque não conseguia parar de gemer, e estava com a cabeça no chão, empinando-se para Naruto, que o penetrava furiosamente. Ele ainda me masturbava com a mão direita, de uma forma muito precisa, mas eu não podia deixar de sentir inveja da raposa sortuda naquele momento.

Estava quase considerando preparar o loiro pra mim, mas se eu fizesse isso nosso trato de dar atenção exclusiva para Sasuke iria por água abaixo... E eu não queria que nossos esforços de convencimento fossem em vão.

_ Ni-... Ahnn... Nii-san, NII-SAN! – Sasuke gritou, tentando chamar minha atenção enquanto Naruto não o dava um segundo de trégua. Eu o olhei nos olhos e ele se esforçou muito para não voltar a gemer loucamente com os olhos fechados, como estava fazendo há segundos – Eu quero você dentro de mim!

Eu também! Eu também queria! Estava louco para realizar seu desejo e empurrar Naruto dali; mas não seria nem um pouco justo com o nosso Uzumaki fazer isso.

_ Espera eu terminar Sasuke, por favor! – Naruto pediu, arregalando o olhar em desespero de imaginar ter de sair do corpo de Sasuke naquela altura do campeonato.

_ Vocês não entenderam...Hmnn... Eu quero o Itachi junto com você Naruto.

E esse pedido fez com que Naruto simplesmente parasse de se mover e deixasse o queixo cair. Acredito que a minha expressão de surpresa também não estava diferente. Sasuke estava pedindo o que eu imaginei que ele estava pedindo?

_ Amor, isso é loucura! – pense no desespero! Pro Naruto chamar Sasuke de "amor" ele realmente devia estar totalmente desnorteado – Vai doer demais, a gente nem têm lubrificante de verdade aqui, e você é apertado demais.

_ Dobe para de falar coisas vergonhosas! "Amor" é a sua mamãezinha porra! – Ele gritou por cima do seu ombro, engatinhando para frente e me empurrando para o chão. Subiu acima do meu corpo e Naruto choramingou de tristeza ao sentir o calor de Sasuke abandoná-lo – Não vai doer, vem aqui.

Sem nem sequer me direcionar a palavra, Sasuke sentou em meu membro, me fazendo urrar de prazer. Era o que eu mais ansiava aquela noite toda! Finalmente, oh Deus, FINALMENTE!

Eu queria me mover, mas deixei Sasuke comandar; ele estava rebolando muito aquela noite, talvez por causa dos afrodisíacos, e isso era um show a parte. Subia e descia no meu pênis, devagar, girando seus quadris umas cinco vezes antes de encostar com força na minha virilha – e fazia tudo isso enquanto me observava com olhos completamente penetrantes e sensuais.

Sasuke..._Sasuke_... Às vezes eu tinha vontade de arrancar os olhos de todas as pessoas do mundo, menos de Naruto, para que ninguém mais tivesse o prazer de ver o quão perfeito você é...

_ Naruto cadê você? – ele chamou por cima do ombro, tirando a minha raposinha de uma espécie de transe sexual. Pelo jeito, Naruto também estava hipnotizado ao assistir Sasuke rebolar daquela forma.

Agora desperto, o Uzumaki engatinhou até nós e abraçou Sasuke por trás, inalando o cheiro de sua nuca com uma devoção especial; Sasuke sempre cheirava muito bem, era normal que um de nós estivesse sempre agarrado em seu pescoço por conta disso.

_ Sasuke, eu vou contratar um advogado pra descobrir em que país nós três podemos casar e você _vai _casar comigo! – não soou nem como uma pergunta, Naruto provavelmente estava viajando muito em suas fantasias naquele momento.

Eu ri sonoramente com aquele absurdo e Sasuke corou mais do que antes.

_ Pare de ser bizarro e vem logo Dobe... – Sasuke, preferindo ignorar o pedido de casamento afobado, esticou a mão para trás e eu tive a certeza que ele agarrou a ereção de Naruto, mesmo que eu não pudesse ver isso do meu ângulo. As feições contorcidas de tesão que ele fez só comprovaram minha tese.

Apesar de toda a excitação do momento, eu precisava refrear Sasuke antes que ele se arrependesse daquela súbita ideia.

_ Otouto, o Naruto tem razão, não vale a pena, vai doer demais pra você.

_ Da pra vocês calarem a boca? Eu não acredito que vocês vão me obrigar a dizer isso... saco! – Sasuke parecia muito mais envergonhado do que em qualquer outra ocasião, mas mesmo assim respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e desabafou – Eu sempre quis isso, ok? Eu sonho com isso desde antes de namorarmos, e essa porcaria de Satiríase anestesiou bastante quando vocês colocaram lá... hum... então...

Naruto me olhou, um misto de surpresa e tesão que me deixou completamente tonto, ou talvez eu estivesse sentindo a mesma coisa que ele. Sasuke, _nosso_ Sasuke envergonhadinho de sempre, tem uma fantasia sexual de dupla-penetração?

Parecia surreal demais imaginar algo assim. Será que eu estava sonhando?

De qualquer forma, fiz um aceno de afirmação com a cabeça para Naruto; se doesse demais a gente parava, simples assim. E se Sasuke estava disposto a fazer algo assim, eu não ia negar. Não vou ser puritano de dizer que nunca vi vídeos assim nos sites de pornografia e nunca imaginei fazer isso com os dois, mas confesso que sempre achei que se um deles fosse aceitar isso seria Naruto, não Sasuke.

_ Ok, ok... – Naruto falou com carinho no ouvido de Sasuke, empurrando-o para baixo e fazendo com que ele se debruçasse na minha barriga – Você que manda Teme. O que você não pede furioso que a gente não faz sorrindo?

Era verdade, era a mais pura verdade. Sasuke até podia estar em uma posição bem submissa naquele momento, mas era ele quem controlava todas as ações minha e de Naruto desde que iniciamos aquela relação. Sasuke _mandava _na gente, não tínhamos nem como negar isso... Nós éramos completamente hipnotizados por ele, e desde o inicio foi por causa dele que tudo começou.

Sasuke realmente era tudo que eu e Naruto pedimos a Deus, os elogios não eram falsos.

_ Se doer demais, você avisa e a gente para, ok? – eu falei com o mesmo tom de voz doce, tentando deixar claro pra Sasuke que não estávamos julgando sua fantasia e que iriamos tentar.

Ele pareceu satisfeito com a forma que nos dirigimos a ele e criou coragem para abrir os olhos. Estava envergonhado, _muito _envergonhado _mesmo_, parecia um virgem prestes a perder o cabaço. E eu, como sempre, fui atingido certeiramente pelo lado meigo de Sasuke; era a sedução mais eficiente que ele tinha contra mim (e provavelmente contra Naruto também).

O puxei para um beijo, entrelaçando meus braços ao redor dele para transmitir conforto. Senti que Naruto enfiou um dedo no canal de Sasuke e começou a prepará-lo para receber mais circunferência dentro de si; a unha de Naruto arranhou meu membro de leve, mas ainda sim não reclamei.

Eu também queria ver até onde conseguiríamos ir nessa brincadeira...

Quando Naruto enfiava mais um dedo, Sasuke parou de me beijar e voltou a gemer constantemente, mordendo meu pescoço e tentando rebolar.

_ Shii, espera Teme. – Naruto o censurou, segurando sua cintura – Espera mais um pouquinho se não vai acabar doendo.

Sasuke esperou... E eu estava a um passo de explodir!

Só com os dedos de Naruto a pressão no canal de Sasuke era fodidamente apertada! Como que eu ia conseguir me conter quando tivesse mais uma ereção ali? Era impossível!

_ Naruto, anda logo, eu to quase gozando. – fui obrigado a confessar o problema... e não me olhe assim, você não tem ideia de como Sasuke já é apertado naturalmente, imagina nessas condições... hum... "adversas"!

_ Ok, acho que está bom. – Naruto murmurou, e eu senti em minhas pernas que ele tremia em antecipação. Compreendia muito bem o misto de excitação e medo que o Uzumaki sentia naquele momento.

Aguardei, de olhos fechados, tal qual Sasuke. Quando Naruto começou sua penetração, eu tive quase certeza de que iria ceder, gozar, e deixar todo mundo na mão. Droga de Satiríase, ela diminuiu meu auto-controle! Mas no momento seguinte Sasuke mordeu meu ombro com tanta força que a dor me distraiu ao ponto de não chegar ao ápice, até porque eu fiquei bem preocupado com o meu irmãozinho naquele momento.

_ Você ta bem? – Naruto perguntou com a respiração totalmente entrecortada, parando de se mover e aguardando uma resposta de Sasuke.

_ PUTA QUE PARIU! CONTINUA! – a resposta foi bem clara: ele estava sentindo dor, muita dor, mas não iria desistir a essa altura do campeonato.

Com muita paciência Naruto continuou e Sasuke chegou a gritar de dor em um determinado momento, mas nos obrigou a continuar com comando ríspidos que demonstravam muito bem _quem_ mandava naquela relação. Quando, finalmente, o loiro conseguiu se alojar por completo no ânus de Sasuke, eu soltei a respiração que nem tinha percebido que havia prendido e agarrei os dois da forma que pude, aliviado pelo pior ter passado.

Aguardamos em silêncio por algum tempo, todos nos tentando recobrar a sua dignidade para não gozar cedo demais. Surpreendentemente, foi Sasuke quem começou a se mover por primeiro, me fazendo abrir os olhos e me deparar com a visão mais safada de toda minha vida:

Sasuke exibia uma expressão de êxtase de outro mundo, sua boca se encontrava entreaberta, seus os olhos semicerrados, os cabelos sexualmente bagunçados e a pele coberta por uma fina camada de suor, o que fazia seu corpo deslizar contra o meu com mais facilidade. Naruto, por sua vez, não estava nada diferente daquele visual sexual, com a diferença de que eu conseguia visualizar com mais facilidade a sua pupila totalmente dilatada. Ele ainda conseguia olhar para mim e ter algum foco na sua visão, ao contrario de Sasuke, que parecia delirar em vivenciar sua fantasia.

E Naruto então ele sorriu aquele sorriso de raposa safada, o sorriso que o fez ganhar aquele apelido no dia que eu o conheci. Ele estava gostando, pervertido do caralho, e eu... Porra, eu estava venerando aquilo!

Me movi com firmeza, mas lentamente, e Naruto tentou encontrar um ritmo em conjunto comigo. Sasuke choramingou alto e agarrou os meus ombros, fincando com tudo as unhas na minha carne.

_ Oh Deus, Oh Deus do céu! – ele gritou quando eu e Naruto compreendemos o ritmo que deveríamos adotar e passamos a acelerar nossas investidas; Sasuke, felizmente, não parecia gritar de dor e sim por sentir um êxtase descomunal.

Eu e Naruto também sentíamos o prazer dançar na nossa corrente sanguínea, mas provavelmente nosso prazer nem chegava aos pés do que Sasuke sentia. E olha que eu nunca, nunca _mesmo_, senti algo tão _irado_ na minha vida.

_ MAIS! – Sasuke rosnou alto, tentando rebolar, mas percebendo que seria impossível ter o controle naquela posição – MAIS, EU QUERO MAIS! ME COMAM MAIS FORTE!

Naruto puxou o cabelo de Sasuke com tanta força que eu tive a certeza que Sasuke iria se enfurecer, mas me surpreendeu mais uma vez aquela noite. Porque chegou ao ápice, com aquele gesto bruto, e abriu a boca em um grito silencioso enquanto ejaculava e me fazia gemer com gosto ao presenciar (e _sentir_) a cena.

_ É uma puta de luxo mesmo, consegue agradar seus dois machos de uma vez né Sasuke? – Naruto falou em voz alta no seu ouvido, e o barulho estalado que eu ouvi em seguida só significava que ele dera um tapa muito bem dado no traseiro à sua mercê.

Eu senti que Sasuke gozou tão forte, mas _tão_ forte, que um dos jatos do seu esperma atingiu o meu queixo; e mais do que rapidamente peguei a substância com o polegar e lambi, a essência de Sasuke era deliciosa demais para se desperdiçar daquela forma. Me vendo agir assim, ele perdeu totalmente o restante de forças que ainda tinha e desfaleceu em meu peito, deitando sobre mim e gemendo baixinho, sentindo os efeitos do pós-orgasmo.

Eu aproveitei a posição para morder sua pele novamente e falar os meus elogios pro irmão mais delicioso que qualquer pessoa poderia ter.

_ Você é completo Sasuke, perfeito pra caralho, e ainda tava achando que eu e o Naruto não queríamos mais nada com você não é? Não responda! – eu peguei seu rosto e o forcei a me encarar. Sasuke mal conseguia abrir os olhos de tanto prazer – Sente como a gente te quer Sasuke... Sente bem fundo!

Aproveitei minhas palavras para enfiar com tudo dentro dele, e Naruto se inclinou um pouco para baixo também, espremendo o corpo de Sasuke contra o meu e, mais uma vez, sussurrando putaria e elogios no ouvido dele, enquanto eu também me desinibia por completo.

Não sei por quanto tempos ficamos daquele jeito, naquela penetração surrealmente intensa, falando em alto e bom som as palavras mais safadas do universo pra Sasuke, beijando qualquer parte de seu corpo que conseguíamos ter acesso com nossas bocas. Ele não amoleceu depois de gozar, mas depois de algum tempo parecia estar próximo ao ápice novamente.

E dessa vez, foi em conjunto. Nunca, nunca mesmo, conseguimos gozar os três juntos... Isso era um milagre! Naruto e eu chegamos ao orgasmo dentro de Sasuke, que novamente gritou em plenos pulmões, provavelmente por se sentir ainda mais preenchido com duas levas de esperma dentro de si. Ele gozou forte mais uma vez, dessa vez atingindo um pouco nos meus lábios, eu suguei a gota perolada com devoção.

Naruto saiu de dentro de Sasuke primeiro, mas não se afastou totalmente. Apreciou o canal abusado de nosso amado, provavelmente tendo uma visão digna de filme pornô naquele momento, e não se conteve: abaixou-se e o lambeu, e como eu ainda não tinha saído de dentro de Sasuke senti sua língua bem ali. Sasuke gemeu tão alto que precisei cobrir sua boca para que os vizinhos não chamassem a polícia.

Logo depois, Naruto agarrou Sasuke e o tirou de cima de mim, deitando-o no chão e o beijando em seguida. Eu consegui ver que Naruto pegou um pouco do esperma em sua boca e deu para Sasuke, forçando-o a beber. Não pude deixar de rir.

_ Você disse que estava com sede, né Sasuke? – eu falei, assistindo a cena com curiosidade, mas me forçando a não ficar excitado novamente. Estava exausto, precisava descansar um pouco, Sasuke e Naruto tinham acabado comigo, pra variar.

O meu irmãozinho abriu os olhos quando Naruto parou de beijá-lo e me olhou com um ar de censura, logo em seguida beliscando a barriga de Naruto e o fazendo sair de cima de si entre risadas. Eu sorri, agora me concentrado as minhas próprias sensações do pós-orgasmo: meu corpo todo tremia, dos pés a cabeça, e eu me perguntava se era possível ter morrido e voltado a viver com uma gozada como aquela.

Porque não foi algo normal, certamente não foi! Eu demorei muito tempo pra voltar a mim, e só voltei quando ouvi a voz de Sasuke soar totalmente fora de contexto.

_ Eu aceito. – Sasuke falou baixinho, mas eu e Naruto conseguimos ouvir.

_ Aceita o que Otouto?

_ Aceito casar com vocês. – Sasuke respondeu, rindo, evidentemente em um bom humor que fazia meses que não víamos.

Se ele falava sério ou não, eu não sabia; mas Naruto certamente levou a sério, pois exclamou, ainda um pouco ofegante e provavelmente tendo problemas em lidar com o seu orgasmo assim como nós:

_ Teme eu acho que na África tem alguns países onde você e o Itachi podem casar mesmo sendo irmãos e lá eu sei que da pra ter mais de um casamento, então a gente pode ver de comprar as passagens nas férias de verão e...

_ Naruto, cale a boca, eu quero dormir.

Eu não fiz objeção contra a afirmação de Sasuke, mesmo sabendo que estávamos deitados no chão. Eu tinha a plena consciência de que jamais conseguiríamos andar até o quarto naquele momento... Então apenas ri e abracei Sasuke, que estava entre eu e Naruto; puxando o loiro par se aproximar de nós e tirar um cochilo até recuperarmos as energias o suficiente para andar ir para o quarto. Uns quinze minutos seriam o suficiente.

Depois de alguns poucos minutos de silêncio, beijinhos suaves e carinhos de devoção da parte de nós três, Naruto decidiu falar uma besteira qualquer só pra não perder o costume:

_ Sasuke-teme, como a gente vai estar na África, você podia aprender a dança dos sete véus e dançar na nossa lua de mel... Você rebola tão bem, vai ficar lindo.

Qualquer esperança que eu tinha de relaxar e descansar por alguns minutinhos acabou quando Sasuke pulou pra cima de Naruto fazendo juras de sofrimento agoniante e morte lenta. Eu até deixei os dois brigarem por alguns segundos e apreciei a cena de canto de olho: Naruto evidentemente era incapaz de compreender o que falara para deixar Sasuke tão furioso, enquanto Sasuke estava vermelho dos pés à cabeça por conta da raiva e vergonha.

Suspirei fundo e ri sonoramente, fazendo com que ambos parassem de brigar e voltassem a prestar atenção em mim, tentando compreender o que acontecia comigo.

_ Nii-san? Do que você está rindo?

_ 'Tachi? Você enlouqueceu?

Eu estava tão feliz que não conseguia parar de rir para responder os questionamentos deles, e por isso apenas os agarrei e puxei seus corpos contra o meu, beijando todo pedacinho de pele que eu conseguia naquela posição.

Apesar de irmos contra todos os padrões sociais, termos dificuldades de aceitação dos amigos mais chegados e impossibilidade total de apoio familiar, não existe uma única alma viva no planeta mais feliz do que nós três nesse momento. Os dois formavam uma dualidade que me completava, e eu sabia que eles tinham ciência da suas importâncias naquela relação e me consideravam igualmente essencial. Nós nos amávamos e estávamos satisfeitos no nosso namoro... exatamente do jeito que ele era!

E, vai dizer: o que mais importa acima de tudo não é ser feliz? Acho que estávamos no caminho certo, no fim das contas.

_Fim._

* * *

¹ Satiríase: de acordo com o dicionário, satiríase é uma patologia sexual que se caracteriza por uma excitação exagerada do homem. Nós geralmente definimos tudo como "ninfomaníaco", mas esse termo é usado para a mulher, enquanto "satiríase" é a versão masculina da doença. O termo vem da mitologia grega, onde há divindades da natureza conhecidas como Satyros. (obrigada JustYasu pela correção! É uma divindade da natureza, não um semi-deus como eu achava)

Como Jiraiya faz todas aquelas pesquisas sexuais, eu achei que seria um nome bem apropriado para alguém "profissional" nomear um afrodisíaco masculino. Hihi!


End file.
